The monitoring of the level of glucose of other analytes, such as lactate or oxygen, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. High or low levels of glucose or other analytes may be have detrimental effects. The monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes, as they must determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
A conventional technique used by many diabetics for personally monitoring their blood glucose level includes the periodic drawing of blood, the application of that blood to a test strip, and the determination of the blood glucose level using colorimetric, electrochemical, or photometric detection. This technique does not permit continuous or automatic monitoring of glucose levels in the body, but typically must be performed manually on a periodic basis. Unfortunately, the consistency with which the level of glucose is checked varies widely among individuals. Many diabetics find the periodic testing inconvenient and they sometimes forget to test their glucose level or do not have time for a proper test. In addition, some individuals wish to avoid the pain associated with the test. These situations may result in hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic episodes.
An in vivo glucose sensor that continuously or automatically monitors the individual's glucose level would enable individuals to more easily monitor their glucose, or other analyte, levels.
A variety of devices have been developed for continuous or automatic monitoring of analytes, such as glucose, in the blood stream or interstitial fluid. A number of these devices use electrochemical sensors which are directly implanted into a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a patient. However, these devices are often difficult to reproducibly and inexpensively manufacture in large numbers. In addition, these devices are typically large, bulky, and/or inflexible, and many can not be used effectively outside of a controlled medical facility, such as a hospital or a doctor's office, unless the patient is restricted in his activities.
Some devices include a sensor guide which rests on or near the skin of the patient and may be attached to the patient to hold the sensor in place. These sensor guides are typically bulky and do not allow for freedom of movement. In addition, the sensor guides or the sensors include cables or wires for connecting the sensor to other equipment to direct the signals from the sensors to an analyzer. The size of the sensor guides and presence of cables and wires hinders the convenient use of these devices for everyday applications. There is a need for a small, compact device that can operate the sensor and provide signals to an analyzer without substantially restricting the movements and activities of a patient.
The patient's comfort and the range of activities that can be performed while the sensor is implanted are important considerations in designing extended-use sensors for continuous or automatic in vivo monitoring of the level of an analyte, such as glucose. There is a need for a small, comfortable device which can continuously monitor the level of an analyte, such as glucose, while still permitting the patient to engage in normal activities. Continuous and/or automatic monitoring of the analyte can provide a warning to the patient when the level of the analyte is at or near a threshold level. For example, if glucose is the analyte, then the monitoring device might be configured to warn the patient of current or impending hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia. The patient can then take appropriate actions.